Bikini Bottom High
by SuperBowserFan57
Summary: Spongebob goes to Bikini Bottom High but not everything goes as planned. Patrick moves on to new friends so what's a sponge to do?.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first story so I hope you all like it. Reviews and feedback appriciated ^_^

Chapter 1

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM said the alarm clock. It was time to get up for school

Spongebob thought. "OH NO IM GOING TO BE LATE!" said the sponge. "I HAVE TO HURRY!" So Spongbob

ran outside on his way to his first day of highscool. "IM READY, IM READY, IM READY!" he

shouted with glee.

When Spongebob arrived at Bikini Bottom Higschool, he found his best friend

patrick standimg againts the wall. He was dressed differently too, wearing a black leather coat

and black stocings with thigh high black boots. "Hey Patrick! We better head to class or well be late! I

want to make a good impression for our teacher Mrs. Puff!" Patrik sighed. "You just don't

"DOLPHIN NOISE" get it do you spongebob. Skool is 4 Chumps." "What are you saying rick? You've

never acted like this before." Patrick got relly angry. "I dont want to be a weenie spongebob.

Its time I hangout with the cool kids. And if you cant understand that, I guess we're not best

friends anymore. By the way. MY NAMES NOT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" shouted

patrick. Sponebob coudldn't believe it. Patrick was his best friend. Why would he just toss

him aside like that? "I dont hve time to think about this. Ive got to get to class". After all,

spongebob didnt want to lose any good noodle stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spongebob sat down in his seat. Mrs Puff was late. He looked around at his classmates. He

noticed a very hairy girl to his right. She was wearing some sort of headgear like all the

nerds do. Spongebob's fish stick felt odd. But he couldnt help but think about carressing

his classmates pretty patties. Spongebob couldn't help it. He touched himself down there and

then mrs puff came in and sat down at her desk. Sponhgebob stopped what he was doing and

hoped that she thought he was just fixing his pants becuase they were "ripped".

"Okay class. Welcome to english. We'll be starting off by reading moby dick so everyone come up

and get your books." She then looked at songebob and said "Oh Im sorry. We don't have enough

so you'll have to share with sandy. She pointed towards the girl he had been lusting

after. Spongebob moved his desk next to hers. "Hi. I'm Spongebob Square Pants. I hope we'll

be good friends." The squirrel looked unenthusiastic. "Look, I'm only talkin' to you because

I have to. You're no where near my intellectual level. So just shut up and try to read at my

pace. NORMIE!" Spongebob knew he was out of his leauge but still thought he could woo the

squirrel. "Hey I'm pretty smart too. I know all the goofy goober lyrics by heart." Sandy

scoffed "What are you five? What a weenie." Spongebob wasn't ready to give up yet. I know I

can make her love me. I'll just have to make a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch break. Spongebob sat in the cafeteria eating his krabby patties. He noticed Patrick

hanging out at the cool table. He was with the school hunk Larry the lobster, popular girl Pearl

who was his P.E. teachers daughter and squilliam fancyson. It looked like they were picking on

another student. Spongbebobs hall moniter instincs kicked in. He use his karate moves and punched

squilliam. "MY LEG!" he shouted. Spongebob then prepared his special move. "FALCON PUNCH!"

he yelled, and the punch squilliam so hard in the face that his on fleek brow split in two.

"VICTORY SCREEEEEEEECHHHHHHH! AAAARRGGGHHHLLUUUUUWWWWWOOOOOOO!" He cried. Students rushed Squilliam

to the nurses office. Spongebob then went over to student he was helping. He reached his hand

out to the tiny green blob. "Are you okay?" he asked. "They always make fun of me becuase I'm

so small. Someday I'll show them. Anyway I'm Plankton." The two shook hands. Spongebob had a

feeling that his new nerd friend could help him seem smart to sandy.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it was time for art class. Spongebob sat down next to a rather emo looking student. He was

wearing goth clothes from hot topic, skinny jeans and a lot of black eye makeup. "Spongebob

went to shake the students tentacle and said "Hi I'm Spongebob. I guess we'll be getting to know

each other. So what kind of art do you like? I'm really good at rippy bits". "The student

looked at him with sulken eyes. "I'm squidward but everyone just calls me emo faggy goth boy.

You may as well make fun of me too. I'm already dead inside." Songebob tried to hold back his

tears. "That's so beautiful. You should be a poet." The squids expression changed. He felt a

flicker of joy. "Well actually I do write poetry. But it's not ready yet." "I hope I'll get

to hear it someday" Spongebob chimed. Squidward blushed a little. He never had a friend before.

Suddenly the principal, Mr. Patchy came in and grabbed spongebob by his nose. "Argh, you be

comin' with me yellow feller. Tis off to dention with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Spongebob was in detention for serverly beating his fellow student squilliam. Patrick was there

too. He marched over to spongebob, eyes red from all the anger and sea weed he smoked earlier.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SQUARE. YOU BEAT UP MY CREW. I'LL SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW! IM GOING

TO BEAT YOU'RE ASS SO HARD!" Patar then punched his palm againts his fingerless hand. Spongeboy gulped.

He knew he was in trouble.

Spongebob got home late. Gary didn't greet him at the door. "Gary?" he called. As spongebob

walked into the kitchen he found Gary's dead corpse on the floor. He had forgotten to feed him

this morning. "NO GARY!" he cried. Spongebob sobbed and sobbed until he made a sweater of tears.

He placed it onto Gary and then placed him in the toilet. "Goodnight my sweet prince" sang

spongebob as he pressed the handle. Spongebob was on his knees when he thought "I'll

avenge you gare bear. I'll pratice my karate like theres no tomorrow. And I'll beat patrik".

He took a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge and tried to open it."TARTART SAUCE" yelled

spingebob. I'll just have to start smaller. He grabbed his bunny bear barbel and lifted it

with all his might. "HA, HO, HA, HO" he cried. "ha ho ha ho ha ho". And just in case that wasn't

enough, he made his special sunday for some extra energy. "Patrics going to wish he never met

me" he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sponge met Plankton at lunch. "You're good with science right planton? Can you make it so that

Sandy thinks I'm smart?" Plankton sighed. "Just be yourself. Girls like that in a man. That's

what karen says anyway." "Whos karen?" asked spongebob. She's my girlfriend. Thats

why those kids were picking on me the other day. They kept saying I wass dating my computer. But

they just don't understand. What we have is special. I know how to press her buttons in all the

right places on her keyboard if you know what I mean." "Okay..." said Spongebob. "But what if

you could somehow make me a serum? Like a love potion?" Plankton thinked. "I'll look into it

alright? Just get off my back. I've got to prepare for my date tonight." said Planton. "OKAY"

cheered spongebob.

"YIPPIE TIME FOR ART CLASS" exclaimed spongebob. Spongebob scooched right next to Squidward.

"Whatcha drawing?" he asked. Squidward blushed. "Oh it's nothing" Spongebob grabbed the paper from

him "LET ME SEE, LET ME SEE" the sponge cried. "What's this...?" It was a very handsome poitrait

of spongebob, with large strong muscles and rather sensual eyes. Spongebob could tell that

Squidward put all his effort into it. After all, it looked like something 12 year old fujoshi

would draw. "You like anime?" Spongebob asked. "Yeah some.." Squidwards cheeks got more rosy

than Satan Clause. My favorites are dark stuff like death note and attack on titan. They're dark

just like me. Oh and evangelion. I relate to shinji a lot." "That's cool" said spongebob. Maybe

we could watch some anime at my house." Squidward seemed more cherry than usual. "Okay" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks like the is the place patrick said to meet him at. I wonder why he wanted to meet at Rock

Bottom?" "Ive been waiting" said patrick. Patrick walked over and said "I'm so close to beating

you I can almost taste it". Patrick then moved his smooth, wet tounge over the nape of spongebobs

neck. "What are you doing Patrick?" shrieked the sponge. "I said I'm going to beat your ass, remember?"

said patrick all sexily. Patrik moved his mouth towards spongebobs nipples and started to suck

them slowly. "Barnacles..." moaned spongebob. Patrick then whispered to the sponge "I can't

wait to taste your jellyfish like jelly..." Patrik then stroked spongebobs tender nose. It was

long, thin and kept getting harder with every stroke. "NO, PATRIK DONT" cried spongebob. Soon

after spongebob sneezed out a substance that could only remind him of the cream he put on his

nose when immitating a life guard. Patric started lubing with bubble soap to prepare. He doused

the bottle on his head. "It's time" he said. Patrick said "Yeah let me at those krabby patties"

and moved spongebobs cheeks, revealing his slit. Patrik slowly slid his head into spongebobs

oyster. "MOTHER OF PEARL" moaned the sponge. Patrik laughed to himself "No guts, no glory" he

thought. He spun around, feeling spongebob squeeze around him. Soon it was over. Now it was time

to clean the poop deck. Patrik then licked up every last drop exclaiming "I love chocolate with

nuts". Spongebob had lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Spongebob rubbed his patties still sore from the previous night. How could he face sandy now?

Everyone now knew that spongbob was patriks bitch. It was the weekend though so he called up his

friend squidward to hangout.

1 hour later.

"Your place is pretty cool squidward". said spongebob. Squidward was quite the artist. His room was

filled with dozens of paintings, many of his favorite bands such as skrillex and deadmau5e. "Im

glad you like it" said squidward. "Want to watch some yuri?" "Sure" said spongebob. "Two merlaidies

going at it is pretty hot..." Squidward looked confused. "I meant yuri on ice spongebob... and

besides, I'm not really into that sort of thing..." "What do you mean?" said spongebob. "Well

you know.." said squidward. "I'm into guys.." Squidward blushed. "I think I understand now

Squidward. You know, I'm very talented when it comes to using marble". said spongebob. "Let me

show you.." Spongebob pulled out his tounge and wrapped it around squidwards groin. "I just

couldn't forget about your pickle squidward..." Spongebob moved his tounge up and down the shaft.

"WITH THIS TOOL, I SHALL GIVE BIRTH TO ART!" he said. But Squidward couldn't hear him very well.

"SPONGEBOB DON'T TALK WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!" shouted squidward. But Spongebob didn't listen.

He inhaled the scent of squidwrd (that smelled like failed dreams) and said "I GOTTA

SNIFF THE MARBLE! I GOTTA LICK THE MARBLE! I GOTTA BE THE MARBLE!" Spongebobs mouth

unhinged like an ALASKAN BULL WORM and he swallowed Squidward whole. As the squid was being digested,

Spongebob began to sing

"DON'T LOSE YOUR WAY IN YOUR MIND

WE HAVE TO BE AS ONE

DON'T BE AFRAID MY SWEET HEART"

Other than squidwards screams, spongebob sounded like a beautiful siren.


	9. Chapter 9

Things just kept tumbling down

tumbling

down

t

u

m

b

l

i

n

g

d

o

w

n

for poor spongebob. He thought he could maybe get some guidence from his P. E. teacher Mr. Krabs.

He walked into his teachers office. "Ahoy, Spongebob. What can I do fer yer?" he asked. "Well,

my friend Squidward passed away on the weekend and I don't know who to talk to about it." Mr.

krabs gave a sigh and said "I'm sorry fer yur loss mi boi but I'm afraid I'm busy right now".

Spongebob ran his fingers over mr. krabs rather wide neck. "Does he even have a neck?"

spongebob pondered. "What if we play hooky then?" said the sponge seductivley. Mr. karbs

was flubbergusted. "What's gotten inta you me boi?" remaked mr krabs. It was then that

spongebob took out a dollar bill. "I know about your secret "Mr" Krabs. Or should I call you

"Mr. Grabs".. I know you can't resist a dollar. That's why you end up on the street corner of

conch and coral every other night. Now what do ya say..?" Spongebob waved the dollar under

mr krabs nose. Mr. Krabs jumped up. "YER GOT YURSELF A DEAL!" exclaimed mr krabs.

Mr. krabs stood up on the table and removed his clothes until the only thing left was the hairs

he had taped on the back of his neck. "OH YEAH, DANCE FOR ME..." said spongebob. As Mr. Krabs

did his exotic dance, the sponge admired hs body. "What BIG.., MEATY.., CLAWS you have..."

"THE BETTER TO FIST YOU WITH ME BOI" cried mr krabs. Spongebob showered mr. krabs with dollar

bills. Mr. Krabs then took one of the bills in each hand and rubbed it back and forth over his

gentiles and red buns. There was no where to stuff the money so sponngebob held it out to the krabs

mouth, watching him lick every inch. Spongebob then placed it into his teachers mouth. "Swallow"

he commanded. Mr. Krabs obeyed. Spongebob then placed two more dollar bills in the mouth, then

five, then ten and so on until his teachers mouth was filled with his load (of cash). He noticed

how mr. krabs was having trouble injesting such a huge wad of money. He felt proud of himself

as a lover. But it wasn't enough for spogebob. He began grabbing fist fulls of money and shoved

them down mr. krabs throat, wanting to see just how much his tight mouth could fit. "MOAR,

MOAR, MOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" mouned the crab. Sponegbob kept going until he was spent

of cash. He noticed that mr. krabs wasn't moving. He hadn't swallowed his meal either. "Mr.

krabs?..." he asked. But it was too late. Spongebob looked into his teachers eyes and saw the

letters "K. O.". He was dead. "Well... I never got to have my turn... How greedy of you krabs..."

said spongebob. He took out his noodle and stroked it hard, aroused by the sight of the rotten

crustation. Spongebob then inserted his nose into mr. krabs slit. "OH YEAH.." he thought.

Spongebob yelled "PELVIC THRUST" and began to move his nose in and out. "Now it's time to bring

it around town... bring it arooound town..." Spongebob began to spin so fast that the body

started to vibrate. "Can you feel it now Mr. Krabs?" he asked. He then cried "CAN YOU FEEL IT

NOW MR KRABS!" and he shot his fish paste. Spongebob was exhausted. "I can't move my legs Mr.

Krabs..." he whispered to the corpse. Spongebob looked at his watch. "OH NO I'M GOING TO BE

LATE!" and he rushed off to his next class.


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. Puff walked to the blackboard. "Today class, we will be making get well cards for your

classmate Squilliam. He's still in a coma unfortunatley..." Everyone glared at spongebob. He

shrunk in his seat, feeling the shame. But then an idea popped into his head. "WAIT A MINUTE!

I KNOW WHAT TO DO! Mrs. Puff, what if I hand deliver the cards to Squilliam myself?" Mrs. Puff

thought about it. "Well, I suppose..." "GREAT!" yelled spongebob and he ran up to grab the cards

(before some students had even finished) and rushed to the E.R.

Spongebob rushed into to Squilliams room. He saw the unnamed doctor. "How is he doc..?" he asked.

"It's amazing that he's even alive. We had to staple his brow shut. Yup. He's a lucky,

lucky, lucky, lucky, luck boy." Once the doctor left, they were all alone. "How are you holding

up Squilliam?" asked the sponge. There was no respone. Spongebob then remembered the cards he was

to deliver. He noticed how sharp the they were. "Time to get edgy!" he said. He cut one of

Squilliam's wrists, just to see what it felt like. Spongebob hadn't been this aroused since

the time Gary caught him watching the anenome channel. he placed the tip

of the card at the edge of squilliam's face. He started cutting away at the skin until he had

removed the whole face. Spongebob removed some of the staples from the brow and made a mask. He

put it on and said "I'M READY!" he removed Squilliam's clothing and stared at his chest. Spongebob

undid his square trousers and began to touch himself. He kept pulling and pulling. He rubbed

his shaft so hard that peices of spongey skin began to fall off. He then squirted his tartar

sauce into his hand. Spongebob looked at the mess he had made in his palm and said "I'm so

fucked up.." He than skipped back to class.


	11. Chapter 11

As spongebob walked down the halls, someone grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hey squarepants. Now

that you're my bitch, it's time." Patrick dragged spongebob down to the boiler room. As patrick

removed his shorts, Spongebob tackled him and put him into a hogtie. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Patrick yelled. "SHUT UP!" said spongebob and then he shoved an apple into Patricks mouth.

Spongebob then took out his gloves he made in shop class. It was a leather glove but it had sharp

knives attached for finger nails. He then slowly grazed patricks body with them. "Oh yeah,

come to Freddy" he purred. Spongebob started cutting through flesh. As Patrick was screaming

spongebob cried "SQUEAL LIKE A PIG" and dug hs nails even further. He gouged out one of Patrick's

eyes and licked it, savouring the taste. "Just like jelly fish jam" he thought.

Spongebob then opened the furnace door. Patrick managed to spit the apple out and began to shriek.

Spongebob then walked over and cut out Patrick's tounge. He then began to whip Patricks ass with it.

Spongebob then began cutting up the rest of the body until there was nothing left but sliced up peices of meat.

Spongebob placed them into the fire and watched the body cook. "That's one way to take care of an enemy"

he thought. He then took out the fresh meat and made some krabby patties for his class. "This will get my

classmates to like me again!" he mused.


	12. Chapter 12

Spongebob arrived back to Mrs Puffs class. He flung the krabby patties into the air and the students

rejoiced. He had saved the burger made with Patricks buns and thighs for Sandy. He added a drop

of plankton's serum for an aphrodisiak. "Here Sandy. I made yours just for you." He offered her the

patty. "Well, I am mighty hungry." she said. She took one bite and shivered with pleasure.

Sandy took off her suit and was left with nothing but her bikini. "Oh yeah I want to visit

your bikini bottom" said the sponge. He was going to do a "show" and "tell" presentation for his

class. He threw Sandy's head hard againsts Mr. Puffs desk. The squirrel moaned. "Maybe she's a

masochist.." Spongebob thought. "This gives me an idea. Spogebob took some clothes pins that

Mrs puff used to hold up papers on the string of wire above her desk. He placed them onto

her nipples. Spongebob then slapped sandy so hard that he knocked out her two front teeth.

Spongebob noticed the size of them and said to the class "You could land a plane on those things."

Spongebob then motioned for Mrs puff to join them. "Take off your clothes" he demanded. Spongebob

shoved Sandy's face into Mrs puffs sea food taco. He then lubed sandy's asshole with mayonaise

and inserted a trumpet up her back door. He watched her moan and she came from just haveing

the instrument inside her. "Finished already? You dirty whore" Spongebob said. "You're such a

stupid squirell." Sandy looked at her master and said "YES I'M A STUPID SQUIRELL PLEASE FUCK ME!"

spongebob said "not yet. now get on the desk." Spongebob then placed his "cheeks" over hers. As

Sandy started giving him a rim job, Mrs puff put a reef blower up her vagina. "I'm with stupid.."

moaned the sponge. "You like my krabby patties don't you Sandy?" asked spongebob. "YES!

YEEEEESSSS!" sandy screamed like Mr. Bison. "WHO'S YOUR MASTER!?" demanded spongebob. "Dirty

Dannnnn." moaned sandy. "LOUDER!" spongebob cried. "DIRTY DANNNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed. Then

spongebob remembered that squirells couldnt breathe underwater. 'OH NO!" he cried. "SHE NEEDS AIR!"

Spongebob removed the reef blower and inserted it into her mouth. Sandy's cheeks had color once

again. "Whew" said the sponge. But something wasn't right. Sandy's body kept expanding until she

looked like an over inflated sandy doll. Spongbob unplugged the cord. "EW. I don't want her

anymore" he said. He took some string and tied Sandy's tail with it until she resembled a balloon.

He took her body outside and the whole school followed. he filled her body with candy and gave

the principal a baseball bat to whack with. They all agreed that Sandy would want this. Patchy

whipped the bat across her body until it exploaded, leaving nothng but the delicious candy. Pachy

shook spongebob's hand and said. "Wow spongebob ur really cool. Thanks fer helping the school

year end wit a bang!" Spongebob giggled. "It was my pleasure sir." As spongebob looked at the bloody

school yard he thought "Wow. Highschool sure is crazy. I can't wait for grade 10!" As spongebob

walked home he bagan to scream "IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!"

tHE End


End file.
